The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic signature technology and, more particularly, to a dual-channel electronic signature system using image codes, and related computer program product.
In many environments, such as in business transactions, official document approval, applying for certificates, identity check, or public goods provision, papers are utilized for an entity (hereinafter, the signer) to sign names and used as the carrier of the signer's signature. This method not only wastes a lot of papers but also needs extra storage space to store the papers. It is apparently not an ideal solution from either the environmental protection perspective or the economy perspective.
Additionally, in the aforementioned occasions, the signer, such as a consumer, a person going to a bank or a government department for business, and a goods applicant, typically has to go to a specific place of a signature requester, such as a shop clerk, a bank teller, a government employee, or a goods delivery staff, to execute documents and deal with other related procedures. In this situation, the signer has a high trust on the identity reality of the signature requester, but the signature requester is hard to verify the identity reality of the signer. Hence, in many situations, the signature requester often demands the signer to provide related certification document to verify the identity of the signer. If the signer do not carry the identity certification document or the identity certification document is incomplete, the signer has to find the certification document and go back to complete the document execution procedure next time. This is very inconvenient for the signer.
Electronic signature technology may be adopted to verify the identity reality of the signer in order to omit the process of authenticating the identity certification document of the signer. However, it is difficult to verify the signature reality and ensure the security of data transmission while maintaining the operation convenience of the signature requester and the signer, which is always the bottleneck in designing the electronic signature mechanism.